Les adolescentes
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Fic pour le troisième Défi du Forum Sauvagement Sexy! Le thème: Sans romance!... Nous savons tous que les adolescentes sont cruelles entre elles... Mais à quel point?
1. Chapter 1

**Les adolescentes**

**Chalut :D Voici ma première Fic pour le troisième défi du Forum Sauvagement Sexy de Victory87! Ce défi s'intitule : Sans romance! Comme vous l'aurez deviné, on ne peut mettre aucunes traces d'amour ou de romance! Donc, tout un défi pour moi! On avait également 3 personnages imposés. Les miens sont : Rita Skeeter, Narcissa Malefoy et Dolorès Ombrage. Je ne trouvais nulle part la date de naissance d'Ombrage, elle est donc la plus jeune des 3! J'espère que vous allez aimer :D (P.s à Elo qui lis les Fic pour voir si elles sont conforment aux règles du défi : Tout ce qui est en gras dans ma Fic ne compte pas comme des mots pour le nombre de mot limite u_u)**

**Dolorès :**

Dans la vie, les gens ont tous des étiquettes. Surtout à l'école! En plus, les adolescents sont méchants. Envers leurs ennemis, mais aussi envers leurs amis! À ce compte là, je préfère ne pas avoir d'amis…

J'ai 11 ans. Je suis née dans une famille uniquement moldue! Alors quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, j'étais plutôt surprise. Je m'attendais à rencontrer des gens gentils, qui comprendraient que même si je suis née moldue, je suis aussi compétente qu'eux! À la place, j'ai rencontré des gens cruels, qui se moquent de moi.

Ils se moquent principalement de ma personne car je ne suis n'y Sang Pure, n'y Sang Mêlée. Mais aussi car je m'habille toujours en rose, avec un souci de propreté maniaque. Mon chat me suit absolument partout. J'ai pleuré quand j'ai appris qu'il ne pourrait pas me suivre dans mes cours. Mon apparence les fait aussi beaucoup rire… Je suis toute petite, et rondelette. Mes vêtements ne m'avantage pas nécessairement, mais je les aime trop pour les changer. Et mon visage… Mon Dieu, je me trouve affreuse! Ma peau semble un peu flasque, mes lèvres molles. Je n'ai que 11 ans! Ne devrais-je pas être sexy et attirante, comme ces 2 blondes qui me gâchent la vie?

Ah! Ces 2 là! Comme elles m'enragent! Si elles n'avaient pas été là, peut-être aurais-je eu des amis! Mais toutes mes chances ont disparues… Elles ont disparues le jour où ces garces m'ont abordée.

Quand je les ai vu arrivées, je savais que je n'avais absolument aucune chance, et qu'elles s'acharneraient sur moi jusqu'à leur départ de l'école…

Je me lavais les mains dans un lavabo de la toilette des filles. J'avais eu mes règles tôt, mon poids avait aidé dans le processus. Donc je m'étais arrêtée à la salle de bain, et j'étais seule. Puis j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir, accompagnée de rire de filles qui ne cessèrent que lorsqu'elles me virent. Je me retournais.

2 grandes et jolies blondes. Elles semblaient amies, car elles se tenaient par la taille.

La plus grande avait des cheveux courts et bouclés, ainsi que de fortes hanches et une poitrine voluptueuse. Elle portait une jupe toute courte verte foncée, un chemisier assez déboutonné blanc, avec des talons aiguilles argent, boucles d'oreille assorties. La peau était pâle, mais les yeux vert éblouissants mettaient de la couleur sur son visage rayonnant de joie. Malgré que, question couleur, le rouge à lèvres rouge éclatant ne laissait pas sa place… Elle avait placé du mascara d'un noir profond sur ces yeux, amplifiant la beauté de ceux-ci. Rita Skeeter, 7ième année, Serpentard.

La plus jeune avait une beauté comme la première, mais en enlevant la vulgarité. Elle avait de la classe, avec sa longue jupe blanche, son simple polo vert et son visage sans aucun maquillage. Pas besoin d'artifices pour une beauté pareille. Les cheveux étaient soigneusement relevés en un haut chignon parfait. Narcissa Black, 3ième année, Serpentard.

- Eh bien, Cissy, on dirait qu'on a une nouvelle…

**Rita :**

Mon Dieu elle a l'air stupide! Comme elle est laide! Elle vient d'arrivée à l'école. Ce n'est qu'une première année qui ne connait rien à rien, et qui ne sait pas se défendre, n'y par les poings, n'y avec sa baguette. Je ris méchamment en empoignant ma baguette magique. Avec ma meilleure amie Narcissa à mes côtés, rien ne peut m'arrêter. Elle adore, elle aussi, quand on martyrise des jeunes. Pourtant, elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Elle dépose sa petite main contre la mienne, celle qui tient la baguette, et l'abaisse lentement en me regardant.

- Rita… Pas encore…

Sa voix est plaintive. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- Et pourquoi donc devrais-je m'arrêtée, Cissy? Tu as peur de McGonagall? Ne fais pas ta poule mouillée! Cette fille l'a bien mérité! Tu as-vu ce qu'elle porte?, gloussais-je en le pointant dédaigneusement du bout du nez.

- Rita… On va avoir des ennuis! Je ne veux pas encore écoper d'une semaine de retenues! J'en ai ASSEZ de faire à manger avec ces elfes répugnants!

- Mais non! Pense à toute cette nourriture… Miam!

- Fais-le si tu veux, mais cette fois-ci, je ne ferai que regarder.

- Très bien, Miss Parfaite.

Je me dégage d'elle, ma bouche se tord méchamment. J'avance vers ma proie, j'ai seulement le temps d'apercevoir Narcissa s'appuyer nonchalamment sur le mur avec une moue ennuyée, avant de regarder la fillette dans les yeux.

Mes talons claquent sur les dalles de marbre grises. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire de nouveau à gorge déployée. Sa terreur se lit dans ses yeux! C'est magnifique à voir! Je mets ma main contre sa gorge et la plaque violemment sur le mur. Son gras bouge en même temps! Waaaaach! Mes ongles vernis s'enfoncent dans la peau molle et élastique de son cou flasque. Son sang impur coule entre mes doigts pâles et souille ma peau douce. Je me promets de me désinfecter les mains avec un puissant sort nettoyant. Je lui retire sa baguette, la casse en deux devant ses yeux ébahis et l'écrase du bout de ma chaussure. Elle pleure! Ridicule!

Je renforce encore ma pression contre son gros cou dégueulasse. Son visage commence à s'empourprer. Bien… Bien… Elle essai de tousser, mais elle peut à peine ouvrir la bouche tellement ma poigne est forte. Je pourrai la tuer. Mais je relâche mon emprise sur elle, et la jeune fille s'effondre au sol en se massant la gorge en me regardant comme si j'étais un monstre.

Je me penche devant elle, approche mon visage du sien. Je murmure de la façon la plus douce que je le peux…

- Quel est ton nom?

- Dolorès…

- Très bien. La prochaine fois que je voudrais te faire du mal, je saurai comment t'appeler. Je vais finir par me tanner de t'appeler «la grosse» ou encore «la moche».

Je ris en me relevant. Je sors de la pièce, la laisse derrière moi en sanglots. Narcissa me suit, sans un regard derrière elle.

**Narcissa :**

Je la suis dans les dédalles de couloirs interminables du château. Rita a dit qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque, je ne pose pas de question, et je la suis sans hésiter. J'ai une confiance aveugle en elle. Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, elle m'a tout de suite prise sous son aile. Et je n'aie pas envie de la quitter. Je me rappellerai toute ma vie la première fois où je l'ai vue! Je savais que sa serait avec elle que je partagerais pleins de fous rire et de bons moments entre amies!

J'avais à peine posé le Choixpeau sur ma tête qu'il hurlait haut et fort : SERPENTARD! Tous les élèves de ma nouvelle maison m'applaudissaient, et je rougissais à mesure que je m'approchais d'eux. Je voyais ma grande sœur Bellatrix en compagnie de ses amis de 4ième année, que je ne connaissais pas _du tout._ Mais Bella me faisait un signe de la main, pour m'inciter à venir les rejoindre. Pfff je n'en avais pas envie!

J'ai bien vite repéré une jeune fille du même âge que ma sœur, seule à un bout de la table. Elle était assise sur ses jambes repliées sous elle, et elle ne mangeait pas. En fait, oui. Elle dévorait! Mais pas de la nourriture, non. Un énorme livre à la couverture noire et toute déchirée. Ses lunettes rouges sur le bout de son nez lui donnaient un air assez sérieux et coquin. Je décidais donc de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux de sa lecture, qui semblait passionnante. Je me servis à manger dans les plats qui venaient d'apparaitre, et me remplie une assiette d'aliments qui semblaient délicieux. Bellatrix me regardait et paraissait horrifiée que je mange autant! J'allais sûrement grossir! Je lui tirais la langue et pris ma fourchette pour attaquer ma nourriture.

Mais je m'arrêtais avant même que l'ustensile ne puisse entrer en contact avec la pomme de terre toute chaude. La mystérieuse lectrice n'avait pas faim?

Je lui avais donc remplie une assiette et l'avais poussée sous son nez. Elle avait levé vers moi des yeux étonnés, la bouche ouverte en un «o» parfait. Puis le «o» c'était transformé en un grand sourire. Elle repoussait ses lunettes plus proche de ses yeux, referma son livre et me tendit la main.

- Rita Skeeter.

J'avais serré sa main, un peu intimidée.

- Narcissa Black…

Elle m'avait sourit de nouveau, puis on avait mangé nos repas dans le plus grand silence. Après ça, on était devenues les plus grandes amies du monde, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Je sors de mes pensées et réalise où je suis. Assise devant le foyer de notre salle commune. Elle est passée à la bibliothèque, puis m'a ramené ici sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, tellement j'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs. Je soupire. Mon amie lit encore un énorme volume aux allures louches.

- C'est quoi?, je lui demande.

- Un livre pour apprendre des nouveaux sorts pour torturer la Sang-De-Bourbe…

**Voilà voilouuu…**

**La fin, mais comme je disais à ma chère Eva, je ferai une suite genre histoire d'amour entre Rita et Cissy ^^ Pour ceux qui veulent suivre, vous n'avez qu'à regarder mon profil de temps en temps!**

**Et donc, chaque point de vue de personnage à 500 mots pile… Faut pas compter les noms et les trucs que je vous écris sinon je perds le défi u_u**

**Reviews :D**

**Anna Bella :)**


	2. Mauvaise soirée

**Mauvaise soirée**

**Salut les gens! Voici la suite de ma Fic! Comme je le disais, elle ne fait aucunement partie du défi, parce que je le perdrai, car il y aura de la romance! (J'ai fais disparaître Dolorès, elle me tape sur le système -_-)**

**Narcissa :**

Je me prépare pour la belle soirée que je m'apprête à passer. Il y a un grand Bal de Noël organisé ce soir. En général, c'est en l'honneur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais cette fois, c'est uniquement pour le plaisir. C'est pour les élèves de 7ième année seulement. Heureusement, ma meilleure amie _est_ en 7ième année. Elle m'a invité à l'accompagner, en amie. J'ai dit oui, évidemment! Je serai la seule jeune fille de 14 ans présente! Eh oui, je viens tout juste d'avoir 14 ans! Je me sens devenir femme. Et j'aime ça.

Je déshabille mon corps pâle, et je me glisse dans ma robe de satin bleue nuit. Mon Dieu, je n'arriverai JAMAIS à attacher la fermeture éclair à l'arrière! Je me tortille, me débat. Rien n'y fait. Je soupire. Peut-être qu'avec la magie?

J'essaie, mais je ne fais que casser la cruche d'eau sur le rebord de la fenêtre, faute de savoir viser. Bravo, Cissy, bravo! Je commence à sérieusement me découragée, quand je sens des mains dans mon dos. Mais les mains ne remontent pas la fermeture éclair de ma robe de soirée, non. Elles la descendent…

- Arrête, Rita, c'est pas marrant. Aide-moi plutôt, si tu veux que je sois prête à temps! J'ai encore mon maquillage à faire!

- Rita? Non, moi c'est Rodolphus.

Je sursaute, me recule contre le mur en plaquant le tissu de la robe contre mon corps.

- Et tu fais quoi, ici? Bellatrix, c'est le dortoir à côté! Comment tu as eu le mot de passe, d'ailleurs?

- C'est elle qui me l'a donné, justement. Je sors de son lit…

- Ouais et bien tes ébats amoureux je m'en fou un peu. Tu _dégages_.

Je suis assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et je sens l'eau qui mouille ma robe. Encore heureux que j'ai enlevé le verre brisé! Rodolphus est toujours devant moi, imposant. Ne vins-je pas tout juste de lui dire de partir?

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ou pas?

- Non, rien.

Son attitude est étrange. Lui qui, en général, est si timide et affectueux, semble sûr de lui et cruel. Coucher avec ma sœur me le réussit _vraiment _pas.

Puis, il fait quelque chose que je n'ai compris que par la suite, très, très longtemps après. Il pointe sa baguette contre ma tempe, et ne dit rien. Sortilège informulé. Je me sens immédiatement… légère! Tous mes soucis… disparus! Enfuient dans le corps d'une autre!

Je souris au copain de ma sœur, qui me sourit aussi en posant sa baguette sur mon lit. Comme il est gentil, il enlève ma robe pour moi! Ça me sera sûrement utile, sinon il ne le ferait pas! C'est un homme charmant.

Il retire ensuite mes sous-vêtements. Pourquoi pas? De toute façon, c'est ridicule les vêtements. Sa sert à quoi, hein?

Puis il enlève les siens. Tout le monde tout nus! Il est gentil. Comme ça, je me sentirai moins seule avec rien sur le dos! Ahhh ma sœur à beaucoup de chance de l'avoir dans sa vie!

Puis il me guide vers le lit. Il ne prend pas le temps d'ouvrir les couvertures, c'est directement sur le couvre-lit. Bah, pas grave. Il doit s'y connaître plus que moi. Puis sa redevient clair…

Sortilège d'Allégresse très, très mal exécuté. Il est censé duré des heures, et déjà je sens ses effets se dissiper peu à peu…

Le copain de ma sœur, nu, sur moi? Non!

Je panique… Ma respiration s'accélère, mes yeux se brouillent de larmes. Je me débats, mais il est beaucoup plus fort. Je mords, je griffe, je donne des coups de pieds et de poings… Rien! Son sexe touche presque le mien.

Réagis, Narcissa, réagis! Je veux hurler, mais il s'aperçoit de ma tentative et place son poing dans ma bouche. Sa me donne envie de vomir. Je pleure encore, toujours plus. Son sexe est à l'entrée du mien…

**BANG!**

Il est projeté au sol violemment, loin de moi. Comment est-ce que…

Rita. Debout à l'entrée de la porte, elle semble bouillir de rage. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi frustrée. Elle tient Rodolphus en respect grâce à sa baguette pointée vers lui, celle de l'amoureux de ma sœur est toujours coincée entre le matelas et mon dos.

- COMMENT OSES-TU ESPÈCE DE BÂTARD RÉPUGNANT! TU AS 5 SECONDES POUR QUITTER AVANT QUE JE NE TE TUE!

Rodolphus s'enfuit à toutes jambes, complètement nu et désarmé. Il faut dire qu'elle fait peur, ma Rita, quand elle est énervée. Je me redresse en position assise, ma tête tourne.

J'étais plutôt calme depuis l'arrivée de mon amie. Et soudainement, je repense à Rodolphus… et je fonds en larmes.

Rita se précipite sur moi, me sert contre elle avec force en embrassant le dessus de ma tête. Elle me berce avec patience, murmure des paroles réconfortantes. J'essaie de lui parler, mais je bégaie…

- Me…me…merci…

Mes pleurs me font bégayer, étouffent mes remerciements.

- Ne dis rien, arrête. Pleure, ça fait du bien.

Je suis sous le choc, je veux qu'elle sache que j'apprécie ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, je recommence…

- Me…me…me…merci Rita…

- Ne sois pas stupide! Tu n'as pas à me remercier! Cet imbécile, grogne t-elle. Je te jure, je le revois, je le tue!

Je me suis arrêtée de pleurer, mais sa revient… J'essaie de m'en empêcher, c'est impossible…

- Shuuuuute…. Shuuuuute… Ne retiens pas tes larmes. Pleure, Cissy, pleure…

Et je pleure… Encore et encore… 1 heure plus tard, je me suis endormie, tellement épuisée d'avoir pleurée que j'ai même réussie à m'endormir en position assise, contre la poitrine accueillante de Rita…

**Fin du chapitre! Ouff, il n'a pas été de tout repos à écrire, celui-là! Eva, ne pleure pas ma belle, elles vivront leurs bons moments… après.**

**Reviews!**

**Anna Bella xxx**


	3. Danse avec moi

**Danse avec moi…**

**La suite de la Fic... Plus heureuse, avec touches de romance par ci, par là…**

**Rita :**

Il est minuit. Le dortoir est sombre et le bruit est inexistant. Enfin, presque inexistant. Il y a le son sourd de la musique en haut de nous. Le Bal devait finir à minuit tapant, mais les professeurs doivent encore avoir perdu le contrôle.

Je soupire. J'aurai bien voulu y aller, mais il est trop tard. De toute façon, j'aime mieux être proche de Narcissa. Je l'adore. Et pas qu'en amie. Je rêve de l'embrasser, mais ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment.

Quand elle avait 11 ans, je la trouvais mignonne. À 12, jolie. Puis à 13, belle. Mais à 14… séduisante.

Je n'ai jamais voulu croire que c'était de l'amour. Quand je m'émerveillais devant son sourire, je me disais que l'amitié était parfois forte. Puis, la voir marcher… Bon, d'accord, un peu de désir… Mais quand je l'ai vu nue ce soir… Mon Dieu… Je savais que c'était plus que du désir. Je voulais la protégée, l'aimer…

Je trouvais affreux ce que Rodolphus lui avait fait subir… Mais… Je m'imaginais à la place de l'homme, et j'aimais l'idée. Pas pour la violée, non! Sauf que je savais qu'avec moi, elle serait en sécurité. Avec moi, elle serait bien. Dans mes bras, elle n'aurait pas peur. Dans mes bras, elle l'est présentement.

Elle était toute nue, et je ne me sentais pas bien par rapport à la situation. Je suis en amour par-dessus la tête avec elle. Cissy n'en a aucune idée, et après ce qui vient de se passer, je me sens comme si j'abuse d'elle… Comme si je la viole du regard…

Je l'ai donc laissée seule un instant, un tout petit, pour aller lui chercher un truc à se mettre, dans mon propre dortoir. Je savais qu'elle avait des vêtements à elle quelque part ici. Mais je savais aussi que si je faisais du bruit pour les trouver, je la réveillerai. Et pour rien au monde, je n'aurai voulu troubler son sommeil.

C'est pourquoi elle porte présentement une vieille chemise d'homme, toute effilochée, mais adoucie avec les nombreux lavages qu'elle a subie.

Elle bouge un peu, se rapproche de moi. Je suis couchée dans son petit lit simple, son corps entier s'adapte à la courbe du mien. Ses fesses contre mon sexe, son dos sur mon ventre et ma poitrine, sa tête appuyée sous mon menton. Elle me tourne donc le dos. Et puis ses jambes… Elle les a repliées contre son propre ventre, les retiens avec ses bras. Narcissa semble vouloir se protégée… Quoi de plus normal, après tout…

Elle remue encore, gémit dans son sommeil. Finalement, ses yeux s'ouvrent tout grands. Elle a l'air effrayé, ne sais pas où elle est, avec qui elle se trouve.

- Bon réveil, mon cœur.

Cissy reconnait ma voix, et se détend immédiatement. Je sens les muscles de son dos frêle se relâcher contre ma poitrine, ses jambes se déplier pour se coller contre les miennes.

- Merci pour la chemise… Elle est confortable, murmure t-elle dans le silence de la chambre, de sa voix fatiguée. Où l'as-tu dénichée?

- Dans mon dortoir, elle m'appartient. Je l'ai toujours trouvée parfaite pour… les moments plus durs de la vie.

- Je suis d'accord… En plus, elle a ton odeur, chuchote ma belle en respirant une grande bouffée du col usé de la chemise. Attend un peu… Tu es sortie? Il… il ne peut pas être entré, hein?

Sa voix tremble, elle commence à ramener ses jambes vers elle mais j'arrête son geste en posant ma main sur sa cuisse, nue car la chemise ne l'a couvre pas entièrement.

- J'ai pris les mesures nécessaires. Je viens de faire changer le mot de passe de ton dortoir. Personne n'est encore au courant. J'ai envoyé un Patronus corporel à Minerva McGonagall. Il est renvoyé. Bellatrix n'a même pas versé une larme. Il vient tout juste de quitter l'école, j'ai entendu la voix de son père tonnée de rage il y a quelques instants…

- Tu es trop bonne avec moi, tu le sais ça? Oh non, tu as ratée ton Bal! Je me sens tellement coupable… Je suis tellement désolée…

- Arrête mon ange, calme-toi. J'étais 100 fois mieux ici que là-bas. Je ne t'aurai jamais laissée toute seule, de toute façon.

- Quel dommage… J'aurai bien voulu danser avec toi… Entendre une douce valse dans mes oreilles…

- Il n'est jamais trop tard… Allez, lève-toi!

Je repousse les couvertures lentement, l'aide à se relever. Elle n'a rien sous sa chemise, et ça la gène. Mon amie tire sur les bords de la chemise nerveusement, cherche à camoufler le haut de ses cuisses légèrement visible.

- Ne t'inquiète-pas, on est seules.

Elle se détend. Je sens qu'elle sera sur les nerfs pour un moment encore…

Et elle me regarde finalement.

Je porte encore ma robe de soirée blanche. Le devant est assez décolleté, mais sans manches. Le haut est bouffant, resserré à la taille, et s'élargit au niveau des hanches. C'est une robe mi-cuisses, qui dénude complètement le haut de mon dos. Le tissu reprend place sous mes omoplates.

Narcissa me sourit, touche la peau nue de mon cou délicatement. Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas frissonner à son contact, car je sais qu'elle fait ça en toute amitié.

- Tu es magnifique…

Je souris, et, en attendant l'air d'une chanson qui commence, je pose ma main contre sa taille fine, l'autre dans la sienne. Elle dépose à son tour sa belle petite main sur ma taille, et me regarde. Je reconnais la chanson qui joue en en haut, au Bal. _Maybe this time, Cabaret._

Je fredonne l'air aux oreilles de ma douce, en bougeant lentement au rythme de la musique calme, l'entrainant avec moi. Mais notre position de danse serait pour une vraie valse. Pour le moment, c'est un peu inconfortable. Je prends les mains de Cissy dans les miennes, et les guident jusqu'à mon cou. Elle joint ses mains derrière ma nuque, me sourit timidement quand je place mes mains sur ses hanches.

Notre position est plus appropriée, plus agréable. Nos corps se touchent beaucoup, j'essaie de faire comme si toutes les amies du monde dansaient présentement comme nous, que c'est parfaitement normal… Mais j'échoue.

- _Maybe this time, I'll be lucky… Maybe this time, she'll stay_…

Je chante les paroles à son oreille, ne me rend compte que par la suite que j'ai changé le «he'll» de la chanson habituelle, pour un «she'll». Je me mords les lèvres. Elle connait la chanson, elle aussi. Elle sait très bien que je l'ai modifiée. Je rougis en essayant de garder le contrôle de moi-même. Je dois être forte. Être LA parfaite amie dont elle a besoin en ce moment. Pas la femme qui se meurt d'amour…

Encore 2 minutes, et la chanson s'achève, le Bal aussi. Je relève ma tête, penchée pour être capable de lui chanter les paroles à l'oreille.

Narcissa me regarde. Un regard bourré d'amour et d'amitié. Tant de sentiments dans un même regard. Tout ça pour une petite danse, une toute petite attention.

- J'adore ta voix…

Nos mains sont toujours à la même place. Les miennes sur sa taille, les siennes derrière ma nuque. La chanson est finie. On devrait se dégager, mais on en est incapables. On est bien. Peut-être trop…

Je suis trop grande. Plus grande qu'elle. Vraiment plus grande qu'elle.

Malgré tout, il lui suffit de se percher sur la pointe des pieds pour parvenir à atteindre mes lèvres, pour les caresser lentement des siennes, dans un premier et tendre baiser…

**Fin du chapitre. Trop crevée pour écrire plus.**

**Reviews?**

**Anna Bella**


	4. Chaleur

**Chaleur**

**Suite… Ouh là, sa sera peut-être mon dernier chapitre avant un bon moment… J'en sais trop rien!**

**Narcissa :**

Ses lèvres sont si douces… Rien à voir avec les garçons qui m'ont embrassée jusqu'à présent! Ses mains glissent sous le tissu de la chemise pour caresser mes fesses nues. Ça fait un bien fou… Elle les gratte de ses longs ongles vernis, d'un rouge éclatant. Je gémis de bonheur, en arrêtant le baiser pour me coller la tête contre sa poitrine chaude.

Elle a retiré ses mains, me caresse à présent timidement les cheveux. L'ardeur et l'insouciance du baiser ont disparu, pour faire place à la Rita que je connais si bien : qui prend toujours soin de moi, et qui se fout bien des autres.

- Tu as envie de quelque chose? N'importe quoi, je suis là pour toi!

- Je vais aller prendre une douche, je crois… Je tuerai pour un bain, mais je ne peux pas.

J'ai toujours adoré me plonger dans une eau chaude et parfumée… Comme quand j'étais toute petite! Mais dans notre charmante école, je ne peux pas. Il n'y a que des douches.

- Cissy? Tu sais où il y a un bain?

- Hum, non?

- Dans la Salle de Bain des préfets.

- Oh! Pas de chances, alors.

- Et qui a été nommée Préfète-En-Chef cette année?

- Ma sœur, je grogne avec rage.

- Ta sœur qui est dans le dortoir de qui?

Ah… Un peu d'espoir! Mon regard s'allume.

- Le tien!

- Eh oui… Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a comme gros défaut, ta chère sœur?

- Cruauté, laideur, méchanceté, frigidité…

- Oui, oui, mais encore?

- Elle n'a aucune mémoire!

- Voilà Cissy, voilà! Elle m'a donc donné le fameux mot de passe. Comme ça, le jour où elle le perdra, je serai là pour lui rappeler gentiment.

- Elle ne te connait vraiment pas bien!, dis-je en la regardant, amusée.

- Je sais bien… Alors, tu viens?

Je lui fais un sourire éclatant, et elle pose un bras sur mes hanches, en me guidant à l'extérieur du dortoir. Je panique soudain. Et si on nous voyait? S'il revenait? Si… Si…

Je recommence à torturer le bas de la chemise que mon amie m'a prêtée, et me rend compte que je ne porte pas de petite culotte! Oh non… Et si quelqu'un me voyait? Le stress me prend de nouveau, pendant que Rita me guide dans les couloirs. Elle s'arrête, comprend ma peur.

- Si jamais quelqu'un vient, je te jure que je suis une pro des mensonges.

Je ris, je l'adore. Mais… mes dessous?

Elle me regarde longtemps, et éclate d'un rire franc. Mon Dieu, je dois apprendre à protéger mes pensées au plus vite!

Rita s'éloigne un peu de moi, et retire sa petite culotte violette, me la tends. Tout c'est passé sous sa robe, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'apercevoir le moindre bout de peau! Je me surprends à avoir cette pensée! Allons, Narcissa, c'est ta meilleure amie, je me répète intérieurement.

- C'est ridicule, Cissy, mais c'est ça ou rien. Oui, elle est trop grande pour toi mais…

Oh! Mais tais-toi, ma tête hurle. Son geste est superbe, on se fiche bien des détails! Je murmure un : merci… plutôt gêné, et assez convaincant. Elle ne doit avoir AUCUNE raison pour aller voir ce qui se passe dans ma tête en ce moment! Elle découvrirait que je me pose beaucoup de questions sur elle…

Je prends le sous vêtement, le mets rapidement. Il tient bien, mais j'ai quand même beaucoup de place à l'intérieur… Je peux comprendre! Avec d'éblouissantes fesses comme celles-là, elle a besoin de plus de tissu que moi! Je rougis. Mon Dieu, sa peut paraître méchant, mais ce ne l'est pas! J'adore ses courbes…

Mais ça, elle ne l'a pas vu dans mes pensées! Fiou…

On est arrivées devant la Salle de Bain des Préfèts. Après un bref : Chaleur hivernale, de la part de Rita, nous entrons dans la grande pièce…

Le plancher de marbre est froid sous mes pieds nus, les tons pâles de la pièce me relaxent. Le bain, ou devrais-je dire la piscine, se trouve à l'autre bout de la pièce, imposant. Il est creusé dans le sol, il y a même un escalier pour y descendre! Il est creux d'au moins 2 mètres au centre! Je ne toucherai même pas le fond sur la pointe des pieds. 3 piles sont alignées contre le mur. Une première pile de grandes serviettes moelleuses pour le corps, une deuxième de serviettes un peu plus petites et très minces pour les cheveux, ainsi qu'une troisième de petites débarbouillettes pour le visage. Tout ce beau tissu est d'un blanc impeccable. L'éclairage de la pièce par contre… Vraiment moyen… Il n'y a aucune lumière! J'adore ce genre d'éclairage, mais… avec une touche de lumière!

- Rita? Il y a une lampe à l'huile quelque part?

- Non, ma chérie. Hum attend il y a déjà eu des chandelles quelque part…

- Tu es déjà venue ici?

- Avec ta sœur, avoue t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

- Pardon?

- Je l'aidais avec un devoir et elle voulait se détendre en même temps… Elle est venue prendre son bain je suis restée derrière le paravent là-bas, me déclare mon amie en le désignant, et je la faisais révisée.

- Tu l'as vue nue?, je ne peux m'empêcher de demander, en me mordant la lèvre par après.

Elle est à présent loin de moi, penchée devant un tout petit meuble de fer. Je vois quand même son dos se raidir.

- Oui, je l'ai vue nue.

- Tu as fais l'amour avec elle?

- Non!, elle s'indigne en se relevant, quelques chandelles à la main. Elle claque la porte du petit meuble et s'approche de moi rapidement. Je ne l'ai jamais touchée, jamais embrassée, compris?

- Hum…

Elle dépose des bougies autour du bain géant, les allume d'un coup de baguette rageur. Elle est agenouillée, je ne vois que ses belles fesses rondes, recouvertes de sa robe…

- Avec qui tu as perdu ta virginité, alors?

- Cissy! Comment tu sais que je l'ai perdu, d'abord?

Elle semble indignée. On dirait que je fais tout pour la mettre en colère, mais je ne m'en rends même pas compte!

- Désolée, Rita. Je ne voulais pas… Je suis… Je voulais savoir si tu avais de l'expérience, c'est tout…

Elle ne répond pas. Un petit coup de baguette, et l'eau chaude jaillit du plus gros robinet. Il y en a des dizaines! Chacun à sa fonction spécifique. La plupart pour des mousses de bain, mais certains sont des shampoings et des savons pour le corps. Je sais tout ça car Bellatrix en a souvent parlé à table, l'été à la maison.

Elle vient me rejoindre, un peu plus loin.

- Assez d'expérience pour que tu n'aies pas à t'inquiétée si tu veux faire l'amour avec moi.

Elle est folle… Complètement… Comment elle ose… Comment elle… Arghe!

Pourtant, je suis heureuse qu'elle l'ai proposé…

Je m'approche d'elle plus timidement, cette fois. Je glisse mes mains autour de son corps, et murmure…

- J'adorerai…

Elle a l'air surprise. Puis inquiète.

- Tu veux de moi pour… le sexe?

- Oh mais t'es malade!

J'enroule mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrasse avec ardeur. Elle répond avec fougue, puis s'arrête, à bout de souffle.

- Je t'aime, Rita Skeeter.

- Et moi donc, Miss Black.

Je ris, et commence à ma déshabiller lentement en m'éloignant d'elle. Je suis à présent toute nue, et je la regarde.

- Tu viens?

- Oh euh… oui.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je l'invite à partagée mon bain, mais j'en ai beaucoup trop envie pour m'en empêcher. Elle porte uniquement sa robe, qu'elle enlève assez rapidement en la jetant sur une chaise au loin. Elle se plante devant moi, me donne l'occasion de l'observer à mon goût.

Sa peau est d'une couleur crème plus qu'alléchante. Disons que si j'étais un chat, je serais assoiffée de sa peau parfaite. Son cou est long et gracieux. Ses seins hauts, aux airs fermes et aux mamelons d'un rose doux. Le ventre est plat, la courbe des hanches évidente et… magnifique. Son sexe est recouvert de poils soyeux et d'un blond très pâle. Comme ses cheveux. Ses jambes, longues et élégantes, sont minces mais possèdent des cuisses à faire damner n'importe qui.

- T'es tellement belle… Retourne-toi… Stp…

Elle se retourne avec un sourire, et je peux voir son dos lisse aux épaules larges, les hanches également. Le dos de ses cuisses est aussi enchanteur que le devant. Ses fesses sont blanches et bombées, semblent douces comme du satin. Je pourrai vérifiée, mais je n'ose pas.

Je m'approche du bain, et elle me suit. J'ouvre 2 robinets de mousses au hasard. Framboise pour le premier et… gingembre le deuxième. Je respire une grande bouffée du parfum de l'air, et je ferme les robinets, d'eau et de mousse. L'eau et colorée, et semble vouloir m'accueillir à grands cris. Je ne me fais pas priée, et plonge dans l'eau, en éclaboussant Rita qui crie de surprise en me rejoignant.

J'ouvre mes yeux en remontant à la surface. Elle est toujours sous l'eau, mais me rejoins bientôt. Elle est plus grande que moi, alors quand elle me prend dans ses bras, je me sens minuscule, ma tête est à la hauteur du bas de son cou, très près de sa poitrine.

- Cissy?

- Oui?

- Tu sais que sous l'eau, on peut soulever des choses plutôt lourdes sans difficultés?

- Non, pourquoi?

- Pour ça.

Elle me soulève pendant que j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches, sous l'eau. Elle me tient contre elle, les mains sous mes fesses. Dans cette position, je suis plus grande qu'elle. Mes seins sont presque à la hauteur de sa bouche. Elle n'en profite pas, étonnamment.

- Écoute Narcissa… Après ce qui vient de se passer, ce n'est pas raisonnable de… Je n'aurai même pas du t'accompagner ici…

- Tais-toi, dis-je d'une voix autoritaire qui ne me ressemble pas du tout. Enlève-la-moi, Rita… Elle me pèse…

- T'enlever quoi, ma chérie?, demande t-elle, inquiète.

- Ma virginité, je lui chuchote en l'embrassant.

Le baiser est tendre, franc. Il reflète notre amour.

- Je ne peux pas, Cissy. Pas comme ça… Pas si vite… Mon Dieu, ma belle… Tu ne peux pas me demander une chose pareille!

- S'il-te-plait…, je supplie.

Elle soupire de découragement. Puis elle marche dans le bain, me tient toujours contre elle. Elle s'assoit dans les escaliers, à de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Mes genoux se callent sur la marche, mon sexe appuyé contre son ventre chaud…

- Va-y… Tout de suite… Je veux m'en débarrasser.

- T'es folle ou quoi! Je vais te faire mal! Mes ongles sont beaucoup trop longs!

Je soupire de rage. Ne comprend t-elle pas que je veux oublier Rodolphus? Je prends sa main dans la mienne, croise mes doigts dans les siens.

Cette nuit là, j'ai perdu ma virginité. Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai perdu ce que j'avais de plus cher : ma meilleure amie, ma maitresse, mon amour, ma vie…

Elle avait fini sa 7ième année, j'étais seule…

**Waaaach je hais ce chapitre! Sûrement le dernier avant un bon moment :x**

**AB xxx**


	5. La vraie vie

**La vraie vie...**

**Mon Dieu (Je sais pas pourquoi je dis toujours ça, je crois genre… vraiment pas en Dieu) je suis vraiment en retard dans ma Fic! Pardonnez-moi, j'espère que vous allez aimer!**

**Rita :**

Je cogne à la porte de bois foncé nerveusement, observe les alentours, tout en ajustant mes vêtements. Je suis journaliste depuis déjà un moment, et pourtant, je n'ai jamais été aussi… anxieuse!

10 ans de suite à écrire dans le même journal, dans la même Gazette Du Sorcier. Je travaille fort, je n'ai presque pas de vie hors du travail, mais ça me plait. Je ne regrette rien. Enfin… La seule chose que je regretterai à jamais se trouve derrière cette porte, et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis… depuis mes 17 ans. J'en ai à présent 30.

Et je ne suis même pas ici pour la voir en tant que femme… Je viens uniquement pour mon travail. Elle a seulement 26 ans, et son mari vient de les abandonner, son fils de 6 mois et elle. Et bien sûr, un homme riche et connu qui délaisse sa femme mérite une pleine page dans un journal! On veut les témoignages de la femme déplorée, l'incompréhension des beaux parents… À qui ont-ils donné la chance de parler avec Narcissa Malefoy? À moi, bien sûr…

Le vent froid de novembre caresse mes cheveux, glace mes oreilles, refroidit mon petit nez. Mes yeux s'embrouillent de larmes en repensant à ma réaction d'il y a quelques années, quand j'ai appris le fameux mariage qui s'annonçait… Ma belle Cissy…

J'ai à peine le temps de sécher mes larmes qu'elle m'ouvre la porte brusquement.

Je lui adresse un sourire poli. Je dois rester professionnelle.

- Rita Skeeter, journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier. Puis-je prendre quelques minutes de votre temps, Madame?

Je me sens horrible de la traiter de la sorte… Toute cette distance... Je lui tends la main d'un air confiant, qui sonne faux, évidemment.

Puis je la regarde vraiment. Elle porte une vieille jupe bleue foncée, délavée et usée par le temps, toute effilochée vers le bas. La longue jupe est précédée d'une chemise d'homme blanche, trop large mais qui semble confortable. Mon Dieu… Elle a gardé la chemise que je lui avais laissée… Elle la porte… Je me sens doublement mal à l'aise en voyant qu'avec les années, sa poitrine a presque doublée de volume! Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle allaite un bébé. Comme je suis stupide! Je ne connais rien aux enfants, en plus… Enfant qu'elle porte dans ses bras, qui essaie d'emprisonner dans son poing dodu une mèche des cheveux en bataille de sa mère. Narcissa a les yeux cernés, la lumière de passion que j'y décelais des années avant n'y est plus. Elle est pieds nus, aucun maquillage sur son visage. Le divorce semble l'affectée énormément.

- Bien sûr, vous pouvez entrer, me murmure t-elle en me regardant à peine.

Je pénètre dans le hall. Le manoir est énorme, encore heureux que Lucius ne l'ai pas réclamé! Mais on voit clairement qu'avec son fils qu'elle doit surveiller 24h sur 24, elle n'a pas le temps de faire le ménage… Ni d'argent pour engager quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place, visiblement.

Elle s'assoit sur un fauteuil de velours mauve, m'invite à prendre place sur celui juste en face du sien. Son fils, Drago je crois, pleure soudainement. Il a soif, car elle déboutonne sa chemise, écarte son soutien-gorge et le couche pour qu'il atteigne le sein rempli de lait chaud. Elle n'a aucune pudeur à ce que je la vois nue, mais de mon côté, je suis rouge de gêne.

Elle me regarde fixement en caressant le petit dos de son fils lentement.

Et sa hargne sort enfin.

- Arrête d'être gênée, grogne t-elle. Au nombre de fois où c'était toi qui avait la bouche sur mon sein… Tu veux quoi?

Plus de vouvoiement, plus de fausse politesse. Seulement la vraie Narcissa, celle-là même qui est enragée après moi, pour une raison inconnue, je l'avoue.

- Je… Je travaille au journal et c'est moi qui a été choisie pour venir vous posez des questions sur votre récent divorce…

- Ah oui, le journal! Madame est une femme occupée, maintenant!

Elle se lève rageusement du fauteuil en serrant contre elle son fils endormi. Quelques gorgées de lait sucré, et le voilà partit dans les bras de Morphée… Il est 7 heures du soir, et je sens qu'il dormira longtemps, son petit amour… Cissy est montée à l'étage, j'entends ses pas rageurs sur le parquet qui craque.

La jeune mère est de retour 5 minutes plus tard, sans son fils. Sûrement qu'elle l'a couché dans son berceau pour un moment. Elle reboutonne la vieille chemise et se dirige dans la cuisine sans m'adresser le moindre regard. Je décide de la suivre, même si je sais que dans la cuisine, il y a plusieurs couteaux dont elle pourrait se servir pour me tuer…

Je pousse la porte de bois pour entrer, et la referme derrière moi. Elle est assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et elle pleure. Elle pleure comme je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurée. Elle a l'air d'avoir mal, de souffrir. Ses épaules sont basses, sa tête repose entre ses mains. Je l'entends sangloter, et je n'ai aucune idée quoi faire! Je suis une journaliste bordel! Et elle, c'est la femme de mes rêves!

Je réagis vite en réalisant la situation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Cissy…, je demande en m'approchant un peu.

Son corps est parcouru de violentes secousses. Elle lève les yeux et me regarde enfin. Je dépose mes mains contre ses cuisses, et remonte le tissu de la longue jupe pour caresser sa peau doucement.

- Dit-le moi, je vais pouvoir t'aider, je te jure… Je ne pourrai pas te ramener Lucius, mais je serai toujours là pour toi… Compris?

- Je m'en fiche de Lucius! C'est de toi que j'avais besoin… C'est toi que je voulais avec moi… C'est toi que j'aurai voulu dans mon lit le soir de mon mariage!, me hurle t-elle en fondant en larmes, une fois de plus… Tu… tu… tu n'as AUCUNE idée comme je t'ai aimée… Tu… tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point je t'aime, Rita Skeeter! Chaque fois qu'il me faisait l'amour, je pensais à toi! Chaque fois qu'il me parlait gentiment, c'est à toi que je pensais! Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années? TU ÉTAIS OÙ!

- J'étais dans mon petit appartement… À essayer de me faire une place dans la société en couchant avec ma patronne… J'aurai voulue être avec toi… Quand j'ai su que tu te mariais, j'ai voulu m'enlever la vie… Et je me suis rappelé que je trouvais stupide les gens qui faisaient ça. Alors j'ai vécu ma vie en t'oubliant.

Mes caresses ont cessées. Je m'éloigne d'elle à regret. Si je reste, je pourrai aller trop loin avec elle, je le sais. Comme j'aimerai être capable de passer ma vie avec elle! Mais mon salaire ne me le permet pas, mon métier non plus. Dans le monde des sorciers, l'homosexualité est malheureusement plutôt mal vue…

- Reste… me supplie t-elle avec désespoir.

Je soupire et la soulève lentement. Je la pose, pieds contre le sol, devant moi. Je flatte ses pommettes en retirant les larmes et j'embrasse son front.

- Bien sûr, ma chérie. Bien sûr que je reste… Ton fils va dormir jusqu'à qu'elle heure?

- Sa dépend, mais le connaissant, il est capable de dormir jusqu'à demain matin, très tôt.

- Va prendre une douche. Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de temps à toi. Je vais surveiller les pleurs du petit… Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Viens avec moi…

- Non, Narcissa. Je t'en pris, ne me tente pas en plus.

Elle déboutonne lentement sa chemise, qu'elle laisse ouverte sur son soutien gorge violet. Elle le dégrafe, il chute au sol.

Ses seins sont d'un blanc pur, et les veines bleues habituelles d'une femme qui allaite sont absentes. Elle prend mes mains et avant que je n'aie pu réagir, les pose contre sa poitrine. Je suis figée. Je ne veux pas…

- Si tu savais comme tes mains m'ont manquées… Si tu savais, soupire t-elle quand je commence à caresser ses seins lourds de lait.

- À la douche, ma belle… Tu as maigrie?, je lui demande en fronçant les sourcils et en touchant sa taille.

- Un peu, oui…

- Narcissa! Tu manges, quand même?

- Si j'ai le temps, oui.

- Et depuis quand tu n'as pas «eu le temps» ?

- Hier matin je crois…

- Cissy! Ne va pas prendre de douche tout de suite, alors. Tu vas t'évanouir. Rhabille-toi., je la gronde affectueusement.

Elle s'exécute et part en direction du divan pour s'y allonger pendant un moment. J'ai déjà soupé, mais je vais lui préparer un plat de pâtes, elle a toujours adoré ma cuisine… Les seules fois où j'ai pu lui faire à manger, c'est quand on s'enfuyait de Poudlard pour se louer une chambre/cuisinette aux Trois Balais.

En deux temps trois mouvements, les ingrédients s'étalent devant moi, sur le comptoir. Je fais bouillir de l'eau, y ajoute les linguines.

Je prépare ensuite, pendant que les pâtes cuisent, une sauce rosée onctueuse. J'incorpore par la suite des crevettes, des échalotes, de l'ail, des piments rouges, et quelques épices. Je retire l'eau des pâtes, verse la sauce dans le chaudron de pâtes sans eau, et fait réchauffer le tout à feu doux.

Pendant que le tout cuit lentement, je hache finement de la coriandre fraîche. Une fois cette tache terminée, je dresse rapidement une place sur la longue table. Une nappe, une serviette de table, une fourchette et une cuillère, et le tour est joué. Je sors 2 coupes et une bouteille de vin blanc, ainsi qu'un bol blanc. Je verse 1 coupe pleine du vin, et une autre à la moitié. Après tout, Cissy doit allaiter son fils! Les coupes sur la table, le vin dans le frigo… Je sers une pleine assiette de pâtes et de sauce, disperse sur le tout une généreuse portion de coriandre. Je descends le feu au minimum, pour garder le reste de pâtes chaudes. Je pose finalement l'assiette sur la table.

- Ma belle? Tu as faim?

Elle se lève du divan en vitesse et s'assied sur la chaise en attaquant son assiette avec appétit. C'est beau de la voir manger comme ça. Elle porte la main à son verre de vin et avale une petite gorgée en soupirant de satisfaction. Je me suis assise en face d'elle et je ne fais que la regarder.

- C'est mangeable?, je ricane en buvant un peu de vin.

- C'est excellent, Rita.

La soirée passe plutôt lentement. Le petit ne s'est pas réveillé, il est déjà 10 heures du soir. Elle a mangé toutes les pâtes que j'avais préparées, pris sa douche et s'est même habillée un peu plus convenablement. Je commence à retrouver la Narcissa que j'ai connue, il y a trop longtemps.

On est assises sur le divan, quand elle commence à bailler pour la première fois. Elle tombe de fatigue, ça se voit. Depuis quand n'a-t-elle pas dormie suffisamment, personne ne pourrait le dire.

- Où est ta chambre, Cissy?

- En haut, dernière porte à droite. Pourquoi?

- Car il est l'heure d'aller te coucher. C'est exigeant d'être une maman!

- Hum tu n'en sais rien! Tu n'as pas d'enfants!

- Non, en effet, je n'en ai pas.

- J'aurai voulu avoir un enfant avec toi…

J'arrête ma lecture, et la fixe par-dessus mes lunettes rouges, en déposant la livre sur la table à café. Elle sait parfaitement que c'est impossible, pourquoi le dit-elle alors?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire… Avoir un enfant qui vient de toi… Vivre comme une famille, ensemble.

- Oh ma belle, tu sais très bien que je hais les enfants… La seule enfant que je n'ai jamais aimée, elle avait 11 ans et elle s'appelait Narcissa Black.

- Narcissa Black… Personne ne m'appelle plus comme ça depuis des années…

Elle se plonge dans ses souvenirs, dans lesquels je pénètre un peu sans le vouloir. Cissy pense à moi. Elle se rappelle d'un moment passé ensemble. Dans son souvenir, j'embrasse ses seins pendant qu'elle gémit de bonheur. Je me retire, gênée, de sa mémoire. Elle sait que j'y ai pénétrée, car elle me fixe intensément.

- C'est ok, Rita… Ce sont nos souvenirs…

- Ça te manque?

- Quoi?

- De faire l'amour à quelqu'un qui t'aime.

Elle sursaute, insultée.

- Et Lucius, lui?

- D'accord, j'ai mal formulé ma question… Sa te manque de faire l'amour à quelqu'un que TU aimes?

Elle éclate d'un rire franc. J'ai toujours su deviner ses sentiments.

- Oui, bien sûr que ça me manque. J'avais 14 ans la dernière fois, 12 ans se sont écoulés depuis…

Je m'approche d'elle, me penche à son oreille en la mordillant délicatement…

- Et tu en aurais envie?, je susurre en léchant le lobe de l'oreille sensuellement.

- Bien… bien sûr…, elle bégaie en essayant de se contenir.

Je la bascule sous moi, sur le divan, en caressant ses lèvres des miennes avec tendresse. Je passe ma main sous son chandail, masse la peau du ventre plat respectueusement. Elle répond à mon baiser avec une douceur que je ne lui connais pas. Je vois qu'elle veut aller lentement, prendre son temps, en profiter. Je me jure de lui apporter tout ce dont elle aura besoin. Elle mordille ma lèvre timidement, ce qui, pour nous, est un signe pour l'autre, pour lui dire d'arrêter. Je sursaute et la regarde, son visage pâle si proche du mien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon cœur?

- Sa te dérange beaucoup si on va dans la chambre? Je n'aime pas être loin de Drago et… l'éclairage me dérange ici…

Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a sûrement plus de lumières ici. Je lui souris et me relève, l'aide à en faire autant. Je prends ma baguette dans ma main, elle prend la sienne, et nous montons dans sa chambre.

Elle pose son oreille contre la porte de la chambre de son fils, et soupire de soulagement en entendant sa respiration profonde. J'appuie mes seins contre son dos et me penche à son oreille…

- Tu fais une mère fabuleuse…

Je sens les frissons courir le long de sa nuque. Elle se dégage et m'amène vers la chambre. Elle est tout simplement… bordélique! Les vêtements trainent un peu partout, le lit est défait, des verres d'eau à moitié bu se dispersent ici et là, la lumière est fermée. Je vais pour y remédier, Narcissa m'arrête, totalement paniquée.

- Non!, elle crie en mettant sa main sur sa bouche par la suite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je… n'ouvre pas la lumière, je t'en pris…

- D'accord… Pourquoi?

Elle rougit. J'essaie d'entrer dans ses pensées, elle bloque l'accès.

- Mon amour… Si tu ne veux pas parler, laisse-moi voir, veux-tu? Je ne peux pas tout deviner…

Cissy abandonne et abaisse les gardes. Je regarde ses yeux, puis ferment les miens en entrant dans sa tête pleine de pensées… Puis je vois ce que je cherche… Je hoquète de rage en ouvrant les yeux.

- JAMAIS! Tu m'entends, JAMAIS!

Je déteste lui crier dessus… Mais cette fois, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Son corps a subi les difficultés d'un accouchement, elle a peur que je la trouve laide… Lucius passait son temps à lui répéter qu'elle était affreuse, et elle a peur que je finisse par faire le même constat…

- Laisse-moi voir ton corps…

- Rita…, elle gémit de honte.

Je ne vais pas la forcer, me dis-je en soupirant. Mais je sais que sa lui ferait le plus grand bien de recevoir des caresses de la part de mains qui la connaisse, de mains qui l'aime...

- Narcissa… J'ai vu tes seins tout à l'heure. Ils sont toujours aussi parfaits!

- Je venais d'allaiter Drago… Il est déjà 11heures, et mes seins sont pleins de lait… Ils commencent à me faire mal, donc ils gonflent… Et les imperfections ressortent…

- Je m'en fou.

Je dois avoir l'air vraiment sincère, car elle retire son t-shirt et le jette un peu plus loin. Elle commence à déboutonner sa jupe, qui tombe aussi. Accompagnée de son soutien-gorge, la petite culotte se fait délaisser au sol. Elle s'approche de moi, les yeux pleins d'eau.

- J'aurai tant voulue être parfaite…

J'allume une petite bougie, non loin du lit, et m'approche de Cissy, qui est toujours debout devant moi. La faible lumière de la flamme qui danse me montre son corps. De petites rides de rien du tout, dut à l'accouchement, parcourent le bas de son ventre. Un peu comme le haut de ses cuisses. Elle ne s'est pas épilé les jambes et le sexe depuis un bon moment. Ses poils pubiens partent de tout bords tout côtés, chatouillent ma main quand je la passe sur son sexe frémissant. Je m'attarde sur ses seins, qui semblent la complexer plus qu'autre chose.

Ils sont alourdis par le lait, tombent un peu, mais à peine, et c'est vraiment à cause de leur poids. Je vois maintenant de quoi elle parle… De toutes petites marques de dents apparaissent sur les mamelons rosés de Narcissa. Drago doit probablement faire ses dents. Les veines, je les remarque par la suite. Elles sont sur le côté des seins blancs, et ressortent un peu. Il n'y en a que 3 de visibles. 2 sur le gauche, 1 sur le droit.

Je peux comprendre qu'elle se sente moins désirable… Mais je me fou bien des imperfections comme celles-là. Je l'ai connue jeune et timide, je la redécouvre un peu plus âgée, et pleine de tristesse. Elle voit la franchise de mon geste quand je caresse les veines bleues de son sein gauche. J'essaie d'apaiser ses craintes, lui montrer que je l'aime, quoi qu'il arrive.

Sa poitrine est parcourue de sanglots, encore une fois. Je la prends contre moi en embrassant ses cheveux.

- Oh la la… C'est quoi cette grosse peine là, mon ange?

Elle ne parle pas, mais je sens contre mon épaule les sanglots qu'elle étouffe. Elle a envie de hurler, je le sais. Je sens son cœur battre, et je sais que Cissy voudrait se débarrasser du poids d'être mère aussi jeune… Elle adore son fils, mais c'est dur pour elle.

- Assied-toi sur le lit… Tu vas voir que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir changée… je lui chuchote en me reculant un peu.

Elle s'assoit sur le lit, me regarde avec curiosité. Pour mes 30 ans, j'ai un beau corps, selon ma patronne. Mais il n'est pas celui que Narcissa a connu quand j'avais 17 ans, c'est un fait…

Je déboutonne mon chemisier vert lentement, je joue avec ces nerfs, je le sais. Il tombe finalement, révèle ma poitrine blanche immaculée. Je n'avais pas de soutien-gorge, car je savais que ce n'était pas nécessaire avec ce vêtement. Mes seins ne sont plus à la hauteur (**sans mauvais jeux de mots**) de ses attentes, pourtant elle semble comblée. Quand je retire ma courte jupe, mes talons et mes collants noirs, elle frissonne. Ma petite culotte tombe, s'en est trop pour elle. Elle saute du lit rapidement en poussant son corps contre le mien, embrassant ma bouche délicatement. Encore le même souci de douceur, que je comblerai, parole de Rita Skeeter…

Je casse le baiser et je la regarde, taquine, en retirant mes lunettes et en les posant sur la commode de nuit.

- Je vais faire comme quand tu étais toute jeune…

- Rita, non!, éclate t-elle de rire en me voyant le pousser contre le lit moelleux.

Je fais finalement ce que je lui avais promis…

Quand elle avait 14 ans, elle était plutôt incertaine par rapport à son corps, par rapport à ses charmes. J'avais voulu lui prouver qu'elle était une très belle jeune fille…

Je dépose ma main contre son visage, caresse ses lèvres du bout de mon pouce. J'ai les yeux fermés, et je la devine avec mes mains. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est le genre de choses qu'elle a toujours aimé… J'écoute ses désirs, et quand mes yeux sont fermés, je me concentre sur le toucher. Je disais souvent à la blague que je la dévorais du regard… Maintenant, je la goûte avec mes mains… Je sens son corps vibrer à mon approche, je la sens qui se meurs d'envie d'appuyer son corps contre le mien. Mais elle ne peut pas, c'est la règle. Elle doit attendre, et espérer que mes caresses soient exécutées à l'endroit qui lui tente…

Mes mains sont sur ces seins, mais ils doivent lui faire mal car elle pousse un petit cri aigu. J'arrête mes caresses, ouvre les yeux et la regarde.

- Désolée, Rita… Mes seins sont extrêmement sensibles…

- Ohhhh ne t'inquiète pas! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

- J'ai oublié.

- Un massage sa te ferait du bien?

- Non, le seul moyen, c'est d'enlever le trop plein de lait…

- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher Drago?

- Oh non ne le réveille pas, le pauvre amour. Il peut bien dormir. Je vais passer au dessus de la douleur. Fait seulement très attention…

- Bien sûr, mon cœur…

Je referme mes yeux, mais elle triche. Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains délicates et m'embrasse, goûte mes lèvres, déguste ma bouche… Je lui rends son baiser, elle se couche sur moi complètement. Je caresse ses belles petites fesses blanches, remonte mes mains dans son dos tout en prolongeant mon baiser au maximum. Je m'arrête un instant, je la regarde. Elle couche sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, sa respiration ralentit... s'approfondit… va-t-elle s'endormir aussi vite? Mais la jeune maman me réserve encore des surprises…

- Rita?

- Oui, ma belle?

- Continue de me toucher… Ça fait tellement du bien… J'ai l'impression que tes mains me disent à quel point tu me trouves belle… Je me sens bien dans tes bras…

Je sens son sexe frémir contre le mien. Chez elle, quand son corps agit de la sorte, c'est qu'elle veut plus… Je la connais trop bien.

Je suis donc mes instincts en passant ma main entre son ventre et le mien. Elle se soulève un peu, fait de la place à ma main droite qui se glisse sous son sexe pour le caresser lentement… tendrement… doucement…

Mon index parcourt la fente mouillée de son sexe excité, frôle les côtés sensibles de temps en temps… Sa respiration s'accélère, ses seins durcissent contre les miens. Elle commence à pencher la tête vers le bas, ferme les yeux avec le plaisir. De ma main gauche, j'attrape son visage et le remonte vers moi.

- Ouvre les yeux, je lui chuchote. Regarde-moi… Je veux te voir avoir du plaisir… Je veux voir le bonheur prendre sa place dans tes yeux de glace…

Elle ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, me regarde, les paupières lourdes… Comme sa sœur… Mon Dieu Rita, enlève-toi tout de suite cette pensée de la tête…

Elle essaie de me sourire, mais je coupe son élan en commençant à entrer mon doigt en elle. Sa gorge fait un drôle de bruit, comme si elle était à bout de souffle. Ses yeux recommencent à se fermer paresseusement…

- Narcissa, mon amour… Reste avec moi… Reste avec moi…

Elle arrive à me regarder, mais ses yeux trahissent sa jouissance évidente. J'entre finalement mon doigt en entier à l'intérieur d'elle, un petit cri accompagne la pénétration. Je ne bouge pas mon doigt. Je la laisse chercher sa respiration avant de commencer. Juste au moment où elle aurait pu recommencé à respirer normalement, j'insère un deuxième doigt, doucement. Elle est toujours hors d'haleine avec moi. Toujours.

Mon mouvement se fait très, très lentement au tout début. Je prends tout mon temps pour retirer mes 2 doigts, et les entrer rapidement quand elle ne s'y attend pas. Je joue avec le rythme de mes doigts et de sa respiration. Je m'amuse comme une folle à la voir ouvrir sa bouche puis la refermer, quand elle cherche son souffle désespérément.

Elle s'approche de ma bouche, la veut contre la sienne tout de suite. Chaque fois qu'elle est trop près de mes lèvres, je tourne mes doigts à façon à la faire trembler. Cissy renonce donc à m'embrasser, et ça la frustre encore plus. Elle est belle quand elle est fâchée.

- Tes yeux… Je veux voir tes yeux…

Elle me fixe. Elle y arrive avec beaucoup d'efforts. Mon mouvement est plus constant, sans surprises, avec un rythme plutôt régulier. Elle arrive donc à se concentrer à garder les yeux ouverts, plongés dans les miens. Elle y parvient jusqu'à ce que mon pouce décide de venir caresser le haut de son sexe tremblant. Il se glisse à l'entrée, mais ne pénètre pas, ne fait que titiller la peau ferme mais sensible. Il est proche de son clitoris, et je sais comme elle est fragile à cet endroit. Un rien la fait gémir.

Elle veut réfugier sa tête entre mes seins, je sens sa nuque se ployer. Mais avec ma main libre, je graffigne gentiment la surface arrière de sa nuque et elle se redresse.

Ses yeux se brouillent. La fausse fatigue qui précède de près l'orgasme arrive. Elle veut dormir, je la connais assez pour le savoir. Mais si je la laisse crouler de fatigue, jamais elle ne pourra profiter du grand moment. J'enfonce un peu plus mes ongles dans sa nuque, juste de façon à la tenir plus réveillée, par pour lui faire mal.

Mon truc marche, car elle grogne d'une façon féline. Elle me regarde. Bravo, Cissy… Là tu es avec moi… Bonne fille… Mes doigts accélèrent encore, puis s'arrêtent brusquement.

Elle ne comprend pas, se penche et m'embrasse les lèvres. Elle est certaine que tout est fini, que j'ai arrêté. Pourtant, après toutes les années, je croyais qu'elle se rappellerait un peu plus de mon style… Au moment où elle glisse sa langue dans ma bouche pour un baiser approfondi, je pénètre en elle un peu plus violement, et son corps est finalement parcouru des tremblements qui viennent avec ses orgasmes. Elle me fait sentir comme elle est heureuse avec sa voix timide, et ses beaux yeux bleus expressifs.

- Oh Rita… me murmure t'elle en redescendant de son orgasme tranquillement.

Elle place sa bouche entre mes seins, y dépose un tendre baiser. Puis sa tête s'écrase, épuisée, entre mon épaule et mon sein droit. J'ai retiré mes doigts de son sexe depuis un moment, et je croise mes mains derrière son dos, la colle contre moi.

- Toujours aussi bien que dans tes souvenirs?, je ricane en embrassant le haut de sa tête chaude, à cause de ce que je lui ai fais subir.

- Mieux, encore… Sa faisait si longtemps… Merci, merci…

Nos respirations se synchronisent, et nos corps montent et descendent au même rythme. Elle dort, je le sais. Mais de mon côté, je n'y arriverai pas. J'ai trop le sommeil fragile… Et beaucoup trop de difficultés pour m'endormir vraiment.

Il est 2 heures du matin quand elle se réveille dans un cri de douleur. Je commençais juste à somnoler…

- Narcissa? Narcissa?

- Je… je vais bien. Pardonne-moi pour le cri, rendors-toi, ça va aller…

- Oh non tu ne me feras pas avaler ça! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as fais un cauchemar? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte!

- Non, non. Mes seins me font encore… beaucoup trop mal. C'est tout. Je devrais peut-être aller voir Drago…

- Il y a des machines moldues pour ça, tu le sais?

- Je sais bien, Rita, mais as-tu la moindre idée du prix de ces trucs?

- Hum… Tu ne peux pas réveiller le petit… Il est bien… Et nous aussi d'ailleurs…

Elle m'embrasse brièvement et me fixe pendant un long moment.

- C'était le fantasme de Lucius, de boire mon lait. J'ai toujours trouvé ça… écœurant. Jusqu'à ce que je m'imagine la douceur et l'intimité d'une telle caresse. Je lui ai refusée, en lui disant que ce n'était pas bon pour le petit… Je ne voulais seulement pas de lui pour ça…

Je sais ce qu'elle a en arrière de la tête, je la connais trop. Sa me touche beaucoup, qu'elle soit à l'aise de faire ça avec moi, et pas avec son mari… Et bien, son ex-mari…

- Tu veux que j'y goûte, mon cœur?

- Si… si tu en as envie uniquement, Rita…

Je ne réponds même pas. Elle a réussie à m'émouvoir. C'est ridicule, mais c'est une preuve de confiance énorme qu'elle vient de m'accorder…

Je la serre sur moi un peu plus, puis la retourne contre le matelas. Elle est couchée sur le dos, me regarde avec amour.

- Je… je me place comment?, je lui demande timidement.

- Pose ta tête sur mon ventre, replie tes jambes le plus que tu peux à côté de moi…

Je m'exécute. Je me sens si petite. Je suis couchée à sa droite, à ma gauche, donc. J'appuie mon visage contre son ventre doux, me rapproche de son sein qui est le plus près. Je n'ose pas goûter, sa me gêne atrocement. Mais je sais qu'elle ne ferait ça qu'avec moi…

Elle pose sa main contre ma nuque, et pousse gentiment ma bouche contre son mamelon tendu par l'effort de retenir tout ce lait.

- Je t'avertie, ne mord-pas… Essaie seulement de téter… Tu vas voir, si ta mère t'a allaitée quand tu étais jeune, sa devrais venir tout seul…

Et en effet, ma bouche sait exactement le mouvement approprié à adopter, sans même que mon cerveau n'ai besoin de s'en mêler.

Le liquide est chaud et sucré, coule lentement dans le fond de ma gorge. Mes lèvres tètent le sein de ma maitresse, le contact est incroyable… Ce n'est plus seulement un baiser, c'est un sentiment partagé…

Ma main se glisse sous le sein lourd, la rapproche de ma bouche un peu plus.

Cissy soupire de bonheur. Il faut croire que le poids est allégé. Elle me fait changer de côté, je me retrouve à sa gauche, dans la même position, entrain de téter son autre sein avec la même dévotion, la même amitié, le même amour.

Elle flatte mes cheveux, je me sens comme une petite fille avec sa mère… Ce contact n'a rien de sexuel… Seulement… tellement intime… Je sais que beaucoup n'arriverons jamais à comprendre, c'est pourquoi je profite du moment présent en ne pensant à personne d'autre qu'à ma tendre Narcissa…

Je finis par abandonner le sein pour revenir me lover contre le creux de son épaule. J'ai soudainement très envie de dormir… Le lait chaud m'a toujours aidé, plus jeune… J'aurai du y penser avant…

- Merci, ma chérie…, me chuchote la jeune mère en fermant les yeux au même moment que moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais dormir, mais je suis certaine que ma patronne va me tuer demain matin à la première heure, c'est un fait… Elle comptait sur moi pour la satisfaire… Je l'emmerde, c'est Narcissa, mon premier et dernier amour…

**Bon alors si y'en a un qui chiale que c'est trop court, je le tue. Si y'en a un qui chiale que c'est trop long bah euh désolée ^^**

**La scène de la fin en aura écœurée plusieurs, je m'en fou! J'ai toujours trouvé sa… mignon, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire… Sa devrait être la toute fin, je verrai…**

**Reviews svp, je crois que dans ma vie c'est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir!**

**Anna Bella xxx**

**P.s : Eva, est-ce assez détaillé à ton goût?**


End file.
